CLOSER
by Sasusakut
Summary: Hidup Sakura Haruno berjalan baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Normal, bahkan terkesan membosankan. Itu semua terjadi sebelum dia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Gambaran tentang Sasuke adalah tampan, pemain baseball, dan pesta. Sakura menyerahkan hatinya dengan mudah, menjadi buku yang mudah untuk dibaca. Tapi, akankah perasaan Sakura tetap sama setelah Sasuke menceritakan kisahnya?
1. Satu

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Ini diberi rated M bukan karena di dalamnya terdapat adegan yang tidak pantas dibaca anak2 dibawah 17thn. Tapi hanya demi kenyamanan penulis pribadi. Jadi, selamat membaca!*****Cerita ini sudah diterbitkan di Wattpad oleh akun pribadi penulis, KEYADORINGHARUNO dan juga dibuat dalam bentuk novel berjudul sama di WEBTOON. **

Hai! Aku Sakura! Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura, atau Haruno, atau Saki. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Saki. Dan dalam beberapa kondisi, mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan 'That Girl.' Aku tidak mengeluh untuk itu.

Aku pindah dari Kirigakure ke Konohagakure, Hi No Kuni m, karena ibuku mendapatkan pekerjaan impiannya menjadi seorang perancang busana di rumah bridal yang ada di pusat kota Konoha. Sebenarnya ayahku tidak senang dengan ide pindah ke Konoha. Terlebih, aku sangat senang tinggal di Kirigakure. Tapi mum meyakinkan dad dengan sangat baik. Jadi, di sini lah kami sekarang. Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai dengan dinding luar berwarna merah dan putih. Aku mengeluh di dalam hati, tidak ingin tahu seperti apa warna dinding bagian dalamnya. Dad sudah mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membeli dan merenovasi rumah ini.

Ayahku Kizashi, seorang Angkatan Udara. Setiap dua tahun sekali dia akan mendapatkan surat untuk bertugas di kota yang berbeda. Ini membuat kami sekeluarga menjadi nomaden. Dan itu lah alasan mengapa teman-teman sekolahku memanggilku dengan sebutan 'That Girl.'

Hari pertama masuk sekolah... Konohagakure East High School.

Ugh! Aku memandang bangunan di hadapanku yang didominasi warna biru dan putih. Ini terlihat seperti sekolah pada umumnya, dan sekolah ini terlihat jauh lebih hijau dibandingkan sekolah terakhirku di Kirigakure. Banyak pepohonan tinggi dan besar mengelilingi sekolah ini. Aku penasaran, seperti apa bagian dalamnya.

Bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutup membuatku berbalik dan mendapati mum sedang tersenyum lebar padaku. Wajahnya bersinar seperti pohon natal. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan alasannya. Mum pasti sedang berusaha meyakinkanku dan juga dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja hari ini.

Yeah, tentu. Karena bukan mum yang harus berdiri di depan kelas tersenyum seperti idiot sambil memperkenalkan diri. Bukan mum yang harus memasang senyuman bodoh atau tertawa hambar saat setiap orang di dalam sekolah memanggilnya dengan sebutan, "hey, New Girl!"

Itu aku!

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sayang?" Mum berjalan menghampiriku. Hari ini dia tampil cantik seperti biasa. Mum selalu tampil cantik dan luar biasa dengan rambut pirang panjangnya, dengan kulit berwarna seperti madu, dan juga bola mata berwarna kecokelatan. Kurasa, ibuku dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang model. Seperti model pakaian dalam.

Pagi ini dia mengenakan gaun denim selutut favoritnya, dan rambut pirangnya diikat ekor kuda. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan bibirnya mengecup kedua pipiku, disaat banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Ugh! Thanks, mum!

Mum mengantarku sampai depan ruang tata usaha untuk memastikan aku mendapatkan kelas dan absensi harian dan juga peta sekolah. Wakil kepala sekolah, Mrs. Shizune Kato, dengan baik hati mengantarku sampai depan kelas baruku.

Guru matematikaku, Mr. Genma, adalah pria yang baik. Usianya mungkin akhir dua puluh. Dia berkulit putih, tinggi, dan rambutnya sedikit panjang menyentuh lehernya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Dia menerima kertas absen milikku dan memintaku untuk duduk. Satu hal yang aku suka darinya, dia tidak memajangku di depan kelas, atau memintaku untuk menyebutkan namaku keras-keras di depan teman-temanku. Sejauh ini, dia guru favoritku!

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di deretan paling belakang, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang dilayangkan oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Aku berharap mereka berhenti menatapku seperti itu.

Aku berhasil menjadi si anak baru yang tidak menonjol di dalam kelas matematika, hingga saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Seseorang menepuk pundakku kelewat bersemangat saat aku menutup pintu kelas, menjadi yang terakhir yang keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Hey! Kau pasti si anak baru itu!" Oke! Ini dia...

Aku mencoba memasang wajah ramah dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Cowok di depanku bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan. Warna giginya yang terlalu putih sedikit mengganggu kedua mataku, membuatku harus mengambil sedikit jarak darinya.

"Hey! Yah, kau benar. Aku si anak baru itu..." Kami berdua sama-sama tertawa, meskipun tawa yang beda.

"Jadi, aku Naruto. Kau pasti akan mengingatku. Aku kompas, peta, dan teropong di sekolah ini. Dan, oh! Jangan lupakan tentang pesta. Mereka menyebutku sebagai ahlinya."

Ugh! Satu hal yang paling kubenci adalah pesta. Aku tidak pernah datang ke pesta yang dibuat oleh teman-teman sekolahku karena bagiku itu hal yang sangat merepotkan. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengunci diri di dalam kamar, tenggelam dalam novel-novel tebal favoritku. Dan lagipula, mum benci sekali gadis-gadis yang gemar berpesta.

"Oke. Jadi, Naruto. Kompas, peta, teropong di sekolah ini. Tambahan lainnya, pesta." Aku menganggukkan kepala, masih mempertahankan senyuman di wajah. Kedua tanganku menyangga tali ranselku di pundak.

Naruto tersenyum lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Segera saja aku tahu dia tipikal teman yang merepotkan. Dia terus membuntutiku selama sehari penuh, seperti anak anjing yang mengekor pada induknya. Dia menemaniku ke ruang tata usaha saat bel pulang berbunyi untuk mengembalikan absensi harian milikku dan juga peta sekolah. Dia masih mengikutiku hingga ke halaman depan saat aku menunggu mum datang.

Naruto terus bicara, mulai dari hal-hal remeh yang ada di dalam hidupnya seperti jaket barunya yang terkena muntahan hewan peliharannya, hingga ke hal-hal yang sangat tidak bermanfaat seperti siapa saja gadis-gadis yang rutin datang ke pestanya. Aku hanya menanggapinya sesekali dengan "hmm" atau "yeah, aku setuju denganmu."

Sebuah sedan berwarna silver berhenti di depan kami dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto menarik retsleting jaketnya dan menyampirkan tali ranselnya ke pundak. Dia berbalik untuk melihatku. "Teman-temanku sudah datang. Aku harus pergi," kemudian dia melambai dan menambahkan, "kau harus datang ke pestaku kapan-kapan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

Naruto membuka pintu pengemudi sedan silver tersebut untuk bertukar tempat dengan temannya. Itu lah saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Melihat Sasuke Uchiha, cowok bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih dan rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan, dengan kedua bola mata berwarna sangat hitam.


	2. Dua

"Hey, Kid! Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

Kizashi tengah duduk di kursi makan, sibuk dengan macbooknya sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam gelas berisikan jus apel dingin. Kizashi tidak pernah absen meminum jus apel.

Kizashi tidak bekerja hari ini. Dia mengambil cuti untuk hari ini saja, mengatakan dia hanya ingin menyambutku begitu aku sampai di rumah. Ini biasa dia lakukan di hari pertamaku menjadi murid baru. Sedikit banyak, aku berterima kasih pada mum dan dad karena mereka begitu sangat perhatian padaku.

Mum masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan membawa tas berisi barang-barang belanjaannya. Dia meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja makan. Aku mengerling isinya. Aku bisa melihat beberapa ikat sayuran hijau yang dibungkus dengan asal menggunakan kain. Mum penggila sayuran hijau. Dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai vegetarian sejati. Dia selalu memaksa kami--maksudku dad dan aku untuk memakan sayuran hijau sesering mungkin. Meskipun, yang tidak mum ketahui, aku selalu membeli banyak sekali cemilan manis yang bisa kumakan setiap kali pulang dari sekolah. Aku menyimpan cemilanku di dalam lemari buku dan kuharap mum tidak akan pernah berusaha membongkar lemari buku milikku. Dan, oh! Dad juga selalu mampir ke kedai kopi favoritnya saat kami masih tinggal di Washington dulu, untuk membeli churos dan juga latte. Dad penggila latte.

Aku tidak mendapatkan tugas dari sekolah, dan itu hal yang bagus. Di sekolah terakhirku di Kirigakure, aku biasa mendapatkan lebih dari tiga lembar esai. Dan tidak peduli apakah kau si anak baru atau bukan, tidak peduli apakah kau dalam keadaan sakit ketika mendapatkan tugas-tugas tersebut, kau tetap harus mengumpulkan esaimu tepat waktu.

Mum membangunkanku keesokan paginya. Dia mengetuk pintu kamarku beberapa kali sebelum membukanya, berbisik di telingaku, "sarapan sudah siap."

Aku turun ke ruang makan setelah bersiap-siap. Dad sudah duduk di kursi makan, menggenggam secangkir kopi hitam pekat kesukaannya. Sandwich tergenggam di tangannya yang lain.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau pulang sendiri?" Aku mengangkat wajah dari mangkuk cornflake dan memandang mum yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus lembur hari ini. Dan Dad tidak bisa menjemputmu karena ada rapat yang harus dia hadiri..."

"Oke..."

"Kau bisa menumpang bus sekolah, atau mungkin menyetop taksi. Aku akan menambahkan uang sakumu." Oh! Ibuku benar-benar baik pagi ini! Dia tampak seperti malaikat pagi ini!

Aku berusaha merapihkan rambutku, menyatukan rambutku dan mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda. Dan itu membuat mum berdecak keras. "Sayang, kau bisa merapihkan rambutmu begitu tiba di sekolah." Oke! Aku menyerah, melepaskan ikat rambut yang melilit di rambutku, meskipun itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Naruto menyapaku dengan teriakan sangat keras begitu aku keluar dari dalam mobil. "Hey! Kau si anak baru!" Gosh! Tidak bisa kah aku mendapatkan nama panggilanku dengan benar?

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Naruto seadanya, berharap dia tetap berada di tempatnya saat ini agar aku bisa mengambil daftar absen milikku di ruang tata usaha dengan tenang.

Mr. Danzo, petugas tata usaha yang bekerja di balik meja panjang mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan nada datar. Dia memberikan daftar absen milikku, dan karena hari ini hari keduaku, aku tidak memerlukan peta sekolah. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlalu dari ruang tata usaha dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

Sialan! Aku mengumpat dalam hati saat mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan ruang tata usaha bersama temannya yang kulihat kemarin bertukar tempat dengannya.

"Hey, ini temanku, Sasuke Uchiha..." Aku mencoba tersenyum ramah saat Naruto menepuk bahu temannya dan membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman lebar seperti biasa.

"Hey... Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno..."

Sasuke Uchiha, menurut Naruto, adalah anggota tim baseball sekolah kami. Dia yang terbaik, dan terkadang senang menandatangani apapun yang berada dalam jangkauan lengan serta jarak pandangnya. Apa dia memiliki kepribadian seperti Narcissus?

Aku berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dia populer, tapi juga sedikit pendiam, sepertinya. Dia duduk di kursi paling belakang dan kupikir, kita berada di perahu yang sama untuk itu. Saat aku berjalan melewati kursi teman-temanku yang lain, tatapan mata kami bertemu. Sasuke memainkan bolpoin di antara dua jemarinya sambil melihat ke arahku.

Aku melemparkan senyuman pada cewek yang duduk di barisan tengah, yang mewarnai rambutnya ombre ketika aku melewati kursinya. Dia mendengus keras-keras dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Oke... aku rasa tidak semua anak di dalam kelas seni bisa diajak berbasa-basi. Akan kucatat dan ingat itu dengan sangat baik!

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di depan kursi Sasuke , dan berharap dia tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Dia masih memainkan bolpoinnya.

Mrs. Yuhi guru seni kami masuk ke dalam kelas dan aku bisa mencium aroma white musk yang menenangkan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Mrs. Yuhi memanggil nama kami satu per satu, dan saat mencapai namaku, dia hanya mengangkat kacamata baca yang sedang dipakainya selama beberapa detik seolah menandai wajahku, dan kembali pada lembar daftar hadir siswa di tangannya.

Dia oke! Kurasa aku juga akan menyukainya!

Kami diminta untuk berpasangan, membuat sebuah lukisan diatas kanvas kecil yang baru saja dibagikan oleh Mrs. Yuhi. Ini mudah. Aku pernah melakukannya saat di Kirigakure dulu, dan aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi untuk tugas ini.

Segera saja aku tahu bahwa Sasuke dielu-elukan oleh seluruh siswa di dalam kelas. Semua orang menatapnya penuh harap, beberapa dari mereka bahkan secara terang-terangan menunjuk diri mereka sendiri, lalu ke kanvas mini di tangan mereka, kemudian menunjuk Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubris seorang pun dari mereka. Dia masih memainkan bolpoinnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Aku tertawa pelan. Aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku sendiri. Jadi, aku membuka ransel, mengeluarkan kotak cat dan mulai berpikir apa yang akan aku gambar.

Suara kursi yang beradu dengan lantai membuat atensiku teralihkan. Aku mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Sasuke Uchiha menggeser kursinya. Dan yang membuatku tidak habis pikir, dia duduk tepat di sebelahku saat ini!

"Aku bersamamu," ucapnya mutlak. Sulit untuk membantah hanya karena mendengar nada bicaranya.

Aku ingin bertanya kenapa harus aku, aku ingin memintanya dengan sopan untuk mencari teman yang lain saja, tapi ini hari keduaku berada di sekolah dan hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah memancing keributan karena berani menolak berpasangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang populer.

Jadi kami bekerja dalam diam. Dia merebut kanvas mini dari tanganku, matanya memandang kanvas tersebut dengan kening berkerut. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

Oke, baiklah. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa semua orang menyukai Sasuke Uchiha! Dia sangat, sangat tampan dan mempesona! Aku yakin wajahku merona hebat saat ini. Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan wajah, kembali berpikir apa yang ingin aku gambar.

Kami menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk melukis dan menyebabkan kekacauan di dalam kelas seni. Mrs. Yuhi mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu ketika aku meminta maaf--mewakilkan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Petugas kebersihan sekolah akan membersihkannya untuk kita. Jangan khawatir..." Ucapnya sembari memeriksa hasil lukisanku dengan Sasuke. Well, itu bagus. Di sekolah-sekolahku sebelumnya, mereka akan meminta setiap siswa untuk membersihkan kelas setelah pelajaran seni berakhir. Mereka tidak menggaji petugas kebersihan hanya untuk hal kecil semacam itu.

Baiklah. Hari kedua? Berjalan baik dan diluar dugaan. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu cowok populer yang ada di sekolah ini. Dan siapa sangka, dia berada di perahu yang sama denganku dalam kelas seni!

Dan juga biologi. Dan kimia. Dan olahraga. Great! Aku mulai menghapal jadwal pelajaranku sendiri.

Atau mungkin jadwal pelajaran Sasuke.

Well, aku tidak tahu apakah itu bagian terbaiknya, atau bagian terbaiknya mungkin saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam bus sekolah yang kutumpangi, duduk di sebelahku, dan meminta ponselku. Tanpa berpikir macam-macam aku meletakkan ponselku ke atas telapak tangannya yang masih teracung.

Dan Sasuke memasukkan nomornya sendiri ke dalam ponselku. Dia bahkan mencoba menghubungi nomornya sendiri melalui ponselku.

Hebat!

Mum pasti akan melihat wajahku berasap dan luar biasa merah saat aku sampai di rumah nanti!


End file.
